Reverse
by Ghostpirates
Summary: For 4/11. Vexen lived through Axel's attack and goes off to save Marluxia. Shounen-ai. Don't read if you don't like. Flames will be ignored.


_Author's Comments:_

_Hey thar. . Rawr. Story. For 4/11/08. Kinda late. .; Hope you like it._

**Reverse**

Vexen hurried through the dark halls of Castle Oblivion. Nobody else passed him.

Vexen had managed to live thourgh Axel's attack. Managed to get away just in time, though not without being deeply wounded. A giant, deep gash ran violently from his shoulder to his hip in a diagnol line. And even though they were Nobodies they still bled. The crusted blood was covered by new waves of crimson everytime he tried to run; but the blonde had to hurry.

There wasn't much time before Sora got to the top of the castle; before he found the pink-haired ruler of the castle; before Vexen couldn't see him anymore...

"No!" he said aloud. _Stop this train of thought. He will most definitely not be beaten._

But he doubted these words. Everyone else seemed to be gone: Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus. Axel was still around, he could tell and so was the other, but for how long?

--

Materializing into his garden room, the Assassin knew it wouldn't be long. He'd left the kid with Axel, told him to get rid of the flaming-headed male before coming to him. The boy had only one option, unless Axel presented him with another, which he most obviously would, the double-agent.

He wrapped his female companion to the tree in the middle of the room and went to sit down himself. It was only a matter of time.

--

"I don't want to fight you," Axel said, his weapon disappearing. "Marluxia just doing this to buy time and wear you down. You're better off just passing on. Good luck."

"Wai--!" Axel disappeared like his weapon.

"Sora, hurry!" Donald shouted, the door beyond them being overrun by vines. The three ran for it.

"Right!" Sora slashed away at the greenery and opened the door.

--

The blonde watched as the three fighters went through into the darkness beyond and the door shut, immediately being covered again by the vines.

Vexen stopped and held himself up against the nearest wall. He was panting with the effort of just standing up. Pain seared through his whole body and the only thing keeping him up was his will.

_So close. I can't give up._

The Academic slowly started pulling himself along, leaning heavily on the white hall wall for support. As he approached the door, he snapped his fingers, using the hand that wasn't helping him stand up, and the vines froze. Then, he summoned his weapon and threw it agaisnt the ice. It shattered at once and the ropes didn't grow back.

Vexen's hand reached slowly for the handle and opened the door. He pushed himself from the wall and drew himself inside. The sight before his eyes made him freeze as though his own power had backfired.

The Graceful Assassin was half sitting, half lying on the floor. Sora was over him, poised to strike. The boy's two friends were trapped in one of the pink-haired male's plants.

"Mar... Marlu..." His voice didn't even carry over to them.

The brunette brought down his keyblade and Vexen acted on impulse. A last-ditch attempt to save the other.

--

_How could I be so foolish?_ Marluxia thought to himself while laughing. _I don't see how I couldn't see this coming. Axel. That traitor._

He looked up at the boy who was about to be his downfall and watched calmly as the weapon was brought down. Closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to strike. It never did.

Marluxia opened his eyes slowly and the first thing his saw was yellow. A dark yellow. Blonde. Blonde hair, that was now arranged widly over over him. Time stopped as his gaze shifted to rest on the bodies face. Marluxia looked up at Sora and saw that his eyes were wide.

Vexen had jumped between attacker and victim at the last moment, and the keyblade went straight through the old wound. New blood gushed out and the blonde coughed violently. A mist red mist spread through the air.

The Assassin stared at the only Organization member left in Castle Oblivion, except for himself and Axel. He face slowly wound up into a deadly glare. His right hand grabbed the end of the keyblade and yanked it out of the other. Then he moved the blonde off of him and pulled Sora towards him and punching the brunette in the gut. He fel over and panted, winded.

"You'll pay for this. Dearly."

With that, he picked Vexen up and faded into the dark portal he'd summoned.

The flowers around the room turned black and then shriveled away.

--

In the safeness of the Inbetween, Marluxia layed Vexen down. The blonde was flushed, panting, and kept coughing up blood. The pink-haired male put pressure on the newer wound and the bleeding slowed.

"You idiot," Marluxia muttered.

"Heh," Vexen coughed out. "I guess I am."

Marluxia started and looked at Vexen's face. His eyes were half-opened and he was wheezing slightly. There was a tilted smile on his face.

"Don't worry; it didn't reach my lungs. I'll live... Hopefully," the Academic said, averting his gaze. Marluxia glared at him.

"Don't say, 'hopefully.' You will," he said firmly. "We just need to get you some medical attention."

He once again picked Vexen up, bridal style, and summoned a portal, which led to The World That Never Was. Marluxia ran through the castle to find someone who could help. The first people he ran into were Xigbar and Xaldin, who looked shocked at the sight of them. They were supposed to be on a mission after all. Marluxia collapsed, panting, and looked up at them.

"Just... Help him," he said between breaths.

The two glanced at each other before taking Vexen and hurrying off somewhere, with Marluxia following.

--

Three hours. That's how long he'd been waiting since Xaldin, Xigbar, and a curious Luxord whom they'd seen on the way couped themselves up in a random room of the castle. He hadn't heard a noise from within.

The Assassin was so on edg that when Superior passed by and saw him there, Marluxia almost jumped him before he said anything.

Now he was sitting on the ground beside the door, face in his hands. He was going to have a nervous breakdown if he didn't get news soon.

Suddenly, there were footsteps from the room. Marluxia raised his head from his hands right as the door opened.

And hit him right in the face.

"Marlux--," Xaldin stopped. He looked around. "?"

"Ouch. Bastard," came a voice from his right.

Xaldin pulled the door toward him and looked behind it. "Oh. Sorry. Anyway, Vexen's fine. He's resting. You can go inside now."

With that, he walked away down the hall and a second after, Xigbar and Luxord left the room after him. The pink-haired male got up, rubbing his forehead, and walked into the room.

Everything was still and the room was dim. There were only three things in the room: a bed, table, and a single chair. Vexen lay on the bed, completely still except for his chest rising and falling. It was very peaceful.

Marluxia pulled the chair up to the bedside and stared at the blonde. He had bangades wrapped all over his chest. Marluxia raised his hand and slid it along where he knew the wound to be. Vexen shifted slightly, making him draw his hand back. The Chilly Academic's hand shot out, grabbed it before it could go too far, and pulled.

This made the other jerk forward and land across the blonde's chest. Vexen coughed once.

"Idiot. That could have hurt you."

"Always calling me an idiot, XI. I'm much smarter than you."

Marluxia snorted. "If you were so smart, you wouldn't have been so stupid as to jump in front of that attack. Especially when you were already wounded. Which brings up the point of how did you even live through Axel attacking you?"

The ice-wielder pondered for a second before answering. "I don't know. All I know was that I was swimming in black after he attacked me. I just though that I didn't want to fade. Then I appeared somewhere in the castle."

"Strong will, hmm," Marluxia muttered. Then, he leaned over and kissed Vexen deeply.

The other gasped, but leaned into it before pulling away.

"So, what to do next Marluxia?" Vexen asked, smiling.

And Marluxia smiled right back.

_Author's Comments:_

_Yeeah. I guess the ending doesn't make much sense, does it. I dunno. Anyway, I started this story yesterday and it started out sad because I was feeling all emo after reading Chrno Crusade. I hafta say, the manga had a much sadder ending than the anime. ;w; I finished it today, with a happy ending. Hence the title, "Reverse." 'Cause ya know how most stories are usually happy, with sad endings (not ALL stories)? Well, I switched it._

_Back to the ending though. It was originally supposed to be like, they were gonna leave the whole Nobody, getting their hearts back, thing behind and run away. I just didn't feel like putting all of it in there. .;; Hope it was good though. -Goes off to finish her project for shcool and stuff-_

_MusicofFire_


End file.
